Chapped Ponderings
by DigiExpert
Summary: In the midst of war, he remembers happier times. More importantly, Floef remembers the girl he crushed on back when he was a Sibylla.


**I'd wanted to try this for awhile, and finally sat down to write it. Completion of this fic means I've accomplished my second goal for Simoun on - triple the number of fics from the original 19. I actually have 40 fics done, but of course, two aren't appropriate for guidelines. I suppose it means I need another goal...let's go for quadrupling the number! 57 fics here I come!**

He rested the rifle across his knees, exhausted eyes searching, watching. He couldn't remember the last time he'd grabbed more than a few hours of sleep. He and the rest of the men in his company were spread out. There'd been enemy fire and casualties along the line, but he'd been lucky so far to have been in the distance. What good was war anyway? He hadn't seen the point of it. This second war was worse than the first. It was more of a ground war instead of an aerial one.

"Floef, pay attention!" one of his nearby comrades called.

Floef didn't realize that he'd drifted off for a few moments. It was something he couldn't afford to do, not now when it could very well mean that he would be killed for being distracted. He needed to find something that would keep him awake and focused until he could rest again. He stretched out his arms, keeping the tired muscles from falling asleep or getting too used to one position.

If he could help it, he'd never fight in another war again. It hadn't been very long since the first one, but this time seemed much different. It was more intense, more draining. Perhaps he was just getting old. Well, he couldn't get too old just yet. He hadn't accomplished his big dream, and he intended to do so. It was another reason to make sure he survived safe and sound.

A few days later, he found himself sitting sentry in a tree stand. They had been able to push back the enemy, but the Simoun were still a threat. They were always a threat. The chariots of the gods had become nothing more than war machines. It ruined the beauty and grace of the craft, and reduced it to a machine. His shift was almost over, and soon they'd change sentries. It was the dead of night, an unlikely time for an attack to come, but he kept watch anyway.

In the distance, a glimmer of light sparkled. He quickly focused his attention, prepared to sound the warning should it be a large scale attack. The light flickered out, and then all was quiet, calm. Realization struck him. It hadn't been the enemy he'd seen; it'd been her. Aaeru. Aaeru and Neviril. He pictured the spunky blonde, always prepared to make a move. Of course, she'd been so clueless in matters of the heart. It was actually kind of cute.

The day he'd met Aaeru, he'd been impressed by her skill. He would have happily become Aaeru's pair, but of course, Aaeru set her heart on Neviril. It was always meant to be the two of them, wasn't it? It sure seemed like it now. Aaeru got what she wanted in the end, no matter how Neviril pushed her away. If Aaeru had had some tact, it might have happened sooner. For a time after the two had completely the Emerald, Floef thought it was a great romantic story. Falling in love with war in the background. Of course, Floef had to remember that he had been more emotional during that transitional period, and had cried over a burned pot of soup.

His eyes searched the horizon. Dawn was still a few hours away. He yawned, stifling the sound. Soon, the guard would arrive to switch. Soon, he could snatch a few hours of rest. A calm breeze blew and he held his face up to it. It woke him up a bit and he tried to be more alert. Her face popped into his mind once more. He thought back to the night on the Messis and the epitome of her lack of tact.

Aaeru had been right, in a way. No one had wanted to speak of Amuria and the failed Emerald Ri Majon. Aaeru just happened to bring it to the surface and put it in the open. Of course, she'd done it her way, which had shocked Neviril beyond disbelief. Floef wouldn't have believed that Aaeru could have been so dense about such a topic unless he'd seen it with his own eyes. Aaeru didn't even know she loved Neviril. How lame.

He was glad to have helped her realize that, even if it had taken awhile for her to figure it out. He did make a pretty good matchmaker. He did miss Aaeru though. Her antics, even if they went against the rules of being a Sibylla, had been welcomed during the war. She took the attention off the immediate situation at hand, and put in on herself, usually negatively. She'd been as much of a Sibylla as any of them by the end though.

"Thinking of your girl?" called a gruff voice from below.

Floef shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was time to change the sentry. "Nah. I haven't found a cute bride yet," he remarked cheerfully.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you will. You sure there's no one you have your eye on?"

"No. I was working on it before the war started."

"War interrupted a lot of things, didn't it?"

Floef stood and stretched tired muscles. "It did." He climbed down the ladder and headed for the makeshift camp. He rolled out his mat and lay down, closing his eyes. Aaeru's image popped into his mind again, and wouldn't go away, no matter how he tried to get rid of it. Finally, he looked to the sky, placing his hands behind his head. He still had a bit of a crush on her.

It was silly to still feel that way after all this time. The other Sibyllae had teased him about it and he had fervently denied it. He couldn't deny that Aaeru was likeable. She was a talented auriga, and confident. Sure, she was clueless, but when he'd kissed her, he'd enjoyed every short moment of it. Her lips had been soft, though a bit chapped. She'd not really returned the kiss, and Floef had guessed she was too surprised to do anything about it. She knew nothing.

What if he could kiss Aaeru today? Would he still feel the same way as he had years ago? He had to admit to himself that he wouldn't. Aaeru was meant to be with Neviril, not Floef. There was someone out there for Floef, had to be. He'd use every trick in the book to find her too. Carrots were a good start. What girl could resist a handsome farmer like himself? He grinned to himself. She'd fall head over heels for him. Again, he pictured Aaeru at his side, a playful grin on her face. If the girl he found was anything like her, he'd be a very happy man.

Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes, finally drifting into a state of unconsciousness. Strange of orange-yellow hair fluttered into his face. He was still young, and retained boyish features. War hadn't damaged his spirit completely, and certainly not his outlook on life. All around him, society was at war, and he dreamed only of a girl he could never have, yet would always cherish in his memories of her.


End file.
